


steve VIII

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Flash Thompson trusts Peter with a secret they both don't know how to deal with.Maybe Dad and Pops will.





	steve VIII

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hooooot minute but guys I'm alive and thriving. 
> 
> hope y'all are okay and enjoying summer break for those who have one :)

Peter had never expected to meet someone in the school restroom at 07:30 am on a Monday morning. He would've much less expected for said person to be Flash Thompson. Even less would he have expected to find the boy crying into his hands. 

"Flash?" the 16-year-old said hesitantly as he entered the room and strode over to the figure sitting on the floor, his back against the white tile wall. 

Peter's heart skipped a beat when Flash lifted his face out of his hands. The boy's face was red and blotched from crying, his eyes glistened in the white fluorescent lights and his eyelashes and cheeks were wet. "Parker?" he asked with a squeaky voice. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I uhm... I'm catching up on some homework." Peter squeaked out. "Are you... okay?" 

Flash chuckled sadly. "Been better," he said, lips forming a thin line once he did.

"Oh," Peter sighed. "Anything I can do?" 

Peter and Flash's relationship had started off tough in middle school, but they had both grown and by now Flash just left Peter alone, and they were even able to do group projects together without any fuss. 

Flash wiped his face with the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing. "Uhm..." Flash started shakily. "Ever took a day off?" 

Peter shook his head no. 

"Me neither," Flash sighed. "Do you wanna? I don't think I can go to class today."

The Stark boy really had to think here. For one, Flash was in very obvious distress and his parents would definitely encourage not leaving him alone at a time like that. But on the other hand, his pops had a very clear opinion on kids who skipped class, and it was not really appealing to be scolded by Captain Rogers himself. Peter weighed his options for a few seconds, then nodded. "Okay, I'll come with you."

Peter wouldn't admit it then but he had the most fun he'd had in a long time that day. They had waited for Flash to calm down properly and then taken his car out of the city to spend the morning at the beach. "Can you drive?" Flash had asked Peter before he'd exited the Audi, receiving a nod from the boy. 

"Good," Flash had said then and taken a bottle of Vodka off the backseat. 

He was drunk by nine in the morning and Peter figured now was the best time to ask. "So... what got you this upset this morning?" 

Flash placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You're a good one, right Parker?" he asked and Peter almost gagged at the smell of the other boy's breath. 

The Stark boy shrugged his shoulders. 

"I mean... You wouldn't tell anyone, right?" 

Peter felt that Flash was dying to tell someone as if he'd been having a secret for way too long, so he just nodded, hoping he was doing the other boy favor. 

"Okay," Flash said and giggled. "Your parents home a lot?" 

The Stark boy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess," he stated. He couldn't exactly tell them that when they went on missions he usually joined them as Spider-Man anyway. 

"Well, mine aren't," Flash started. "I'm usually home alone with our butler, who makes sure I'm home by my curfew, and to discipline me when I'm not," he said, taking a shuddery breath. This vodka was working like a truth serum. "I'm thinking you can imagine," Flash drifted off. 

"He hits you?"

Flash nodded in response, taking a drink from the Vodka bottle. "Has been for a while. He's got too much in his hand about me to tell my parents if I speak up." 

"Oh," Peter said, not quite knowing what to say. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few years, more or less, not quite sure," Flash shrugged his shoulders and Peter felt a pang of pain and pity for the boy sitting next to him, who had promptly stopped beating others up just a few years back, it all made sense now. 

"I'm sorry," the boy said in response for a lack of anything else to say. He had heard stories of his dad's butler when he'd been a child, and the man had been like a real father to him. It made him extremely sad and angry that Flash had to suffer through this all alone and that it seemed like he didn't have anyone in the world. 

"It's fine really, you know... The beating I can take, he doesn't have that good of a punch anyway," Flash said and chuckled, and Peter sat quietly next to him, waiting for Flash to go on about why this morning had been so bad. 

Painfully and draggingly slow, Flash started to tell Peter about how their butler had entered his bedroom right after he'd exited his bathroom wearing just a towel. He'd taken terrible, terrible advantage of him. "You know there was... nothing I could do," Flash said and began to cry a second time that day. 

When he went on to describe the details to Peter, the boy wanted to cry himself. He had absolutely no idea what to tell Flash, who at that moment got up and walked over to throw up in a trash can a few feet away from them. 

"I'm so sorry Flash, I don't know what to tell you. Why don't you just speak up about him?" 

Flash shook his head violently. "First of all, no one would even believe me. And second of all, my parents would cut me out of their will. I wouldn't dare to speak up about this."

"We'll figure this out Flash, I promise," Peter said. "Always remember, none of this is your fault and you're worth so much more than that."

The Stark boy returned home that afternoon at the same time he would've had he been at school all day. He had ignored the fact that his phone existed all day and he was ready to face the punishment his pops would have ready for him, heck, he would probably even hug him for it. 

It was on the subway ride home that Peter realized how fucked up what Flash had just told him was. 

Peter entered their living room with tears in his eyes. There were so many emotions within him; sadness, anger, gratitude towards his parents, a bit of anxiety for the talk they would share about his skipping class. 

Pops got up from reading his book on the couch. "Hey kid, how was your day?" 

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I skipped class," he stated. 

"I know," Pops said, "everything okay?" 

Those few simple and calm words from his Pops were enough to make Peter cry. He shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks, and his Pops took a step forward and hugged him close to his chest. This reaction made Peter cry even more. He was so lucky to have parents and opportunities and an entire family like this. What was happening to Flash was just straight up unfair. 

"Hey, it's okay," Pops said and started to run his hand through Peter's hair. Steve could only imagine the worst as Peter sobbed into his chest, and he was dying to know who he would have to kill after, but as for now, he was comforting his son.

Tony came in just when Peter was about to be completely calm, and he was wrapped into a tight hug from the boy right away. "Thank you guys," the teenager said before letting go of his dad and wiping his face. "I think I have to talk to you."

**Author's Note:**

> ... to be continued


End file.
